Love Boat
by Lindsaylove15
Summary: Megan and Tommy go undercover to catch a serial killer who is targeting female redheads, will Megan fall to his prey? LOTS of Megan and Tommy! Lots of humor and lots of fluff in future chapters! Rated T for some bad language. Please read and review :)
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! I missed you guys, its been so long since I've posted a fanfic or updated, but I will start writing more. I promise! Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think, and review! Constructive criticism is very welcome. :)_

_Also, haven't you guys noticed that there has been so many fanfics lately? So how about everybody writes stories to try and make BOP a bigger fanfiction community? Please post this on your stories so more people can see this! Thank you :)_

_Rating-T (For some language)_

_Summary- Megan and Tommy go undercover to catch a serial killer who is targeting female redheads, will Megan fall to his prey? LOTS of Megan and Tommy! Lots of humor and lots of fluff in future chapters! Rated T for some bad language. _

_Story title- Love Boat_

_Author-Lindsaylove15_

* * *

"That's just great!" Tommy exclaimed sarcastically, he was frustrated, just like the whole team. Who wouldn't be?

The serial killer who the team was been chasing down for a month was about to get away with murder. The serial killer Johnny Smith had been targeting female redheads and torturing them for an hour before killing them. And if the team didn't catch him, he would get away with seven murders.

"I know it's frustrating, but we don't have enough hard evidence to nail this guy." Adam sighed, throwing a creme-vanilla folder on his desk through frustration.

"There must be another way. Wait! I got an idea!" Kate exclaimed, her eyes lighting up with anticipation while walking over to the computer and quickly but accurately tapping on the keys.

"What?" The team all asked at once. Each and every one who was a part of the team was eager willing to do whatever it took to get justice for the seven girls Johnny maliciously killed. It was people like Johnny that made this world fall apart.

"It says here that Johnny booked a cruise and is leaving next week." Kate explained, letting the team put together the pieces of her plan.

"Why the hell would he be on a cruise?" Tommy thought out loud. This was strange, it wasn't Smith's MO. He would usually meet his victims at a bar and kill them when they left. It seemed rather peculiar to Tommy.

"To find his next victim. We get to stop him before he kills another girl." Adam responded, making chills run up everyone's spine.

"So we bring someone undercover to try to convict Smith and ." Tommy said, his eyes filling with hope of catching this cold-blooded killer.

"The cruise is for marriages that are falling apart, so that means a couple will have to go else we couldn't pull it off." Kate said, reading all the details of the cruise.

"Maybe I should go because I'm a redhead." Megan offered and pointed to her strawberry locks.

"I don't think that's a good idea Megan, Smith would kill you." Tommy stated being way too overprotective on Megan. But Megan didn't like having people worry about her.

"Well who wants to be my husband?" Megan questioned everyone in the room.

"Oh hell no! Not me!" Curtis exclaimed, which raised a few smirks.

"I'll be your husband!" Ethan practically yelled and stumbled to his feet. While doing so, Megan so his new hot pink socks that went perfectly with his neon green crocs.

"I think that best fit would be Tommy, same age, and he's a cop so he can protect her." Kate suggested, trying to save Megan from having to be married to Ethan.

"So Tommy, would you like to be Megan's husband?" Kate asked Tommy, who raised his eyebrows and started to walk forwards.

"I would be honored to." Tommy replied and smiled directly at Megan.

"Okay, Megan Hunt your new name is now Megan Sullivan. It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" Kate teased while shooting smirks at both Megan and Tommy.

* * *

_Hey guys! Thanks for reading, it means a lot to me that you guys are taking the time out of your lives to read my fanfic :)_

_Please let me know what you think and review, love all of you! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi guys! Sorry I haven't update in while, but here's the next chapter! Please read and review!_

_Also, haven't you guys noticed that there has been so many fanfics lately? So how about everybody writes stories to try and make BOP a bigger fanfiction community? Please post this on your stories so more people can see this! Thank you :)_

_Rating-T (For some language)_

_Summary- Megan and Tommy go undercover to catch a serial killer who is targeting female redheads, will Megan fall to his prey? LOTS of Megan and Tommy! Lots of humor and lots of fluff in future chapters! Rated T for some bad language. _

_Story title- Love Boat_

_Author-Lindsaylove15_

* * *

"Okay, you need to remember that your name is Megan Sullivan, there's no room for slip-ups. You can't blow your cover." The FBI agent explained and Megan nodded in agreement.

"You guys ready?" The FBI agent asked both of them.

"Yeah, let's bring this guy down." Tommy replied, with a look of determination on his face.

"Good luck, I know you both swill be fine. You definitely pull off the couple part." The FBI agent said, and with that he walked away. Leaving Megan and Tommy to attend to their things.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Megan thought out loud. All Tommy could do was smirk, and asked Megan if he could help her with her luggage. Which she gladly accepted. Huh? She thought, maybe Tommy really did change. She understood that carrying her suitcase wasn't a big deal but the little things he would do for her everyday would remind her how he was a truly caring man.

"Here we are, the honeymoon suite." Tommy said and unlocked the door. And the room was quite a sight. Everything was shaped like hearts, and nothing could be more tackier. But that wasn't even the worst part! There laying on the heart-shaped bed was a Buckley of ice with a bottle of champagne sticking out of it. All Megan and Tommy could do was laugh. And Tommy tried to break the awkward silence That was hovering around them.

"I guess we should start unpacking."Tommy suggested and at her his suitcase on the bed and started throwing his clothes in the closet, and Megan followed.

About twenty minutes later, Tommy and Megan finished packing and the clock read 10:00 pm.

"Im going to hit the hay." Tommy said and started after the couch.

"Tommy..." Megan pleaded.

"Just sleep on the bed, the couch isn't comfortable." Megan suggested.

"Huh?" Tommy thought out loud, he was taken aback by Megan's offer and pleasantly a surprised.

"Okay, but I get the left side." Tommy said while climbing into bed.

"Whatever you say honey." Megan replied not realizing what she had just said. Then they both layed in each other's arms remembering the love they once shared twenty years ago.

"Ughhh!" Megan groaned as the sound of someone knocking on the door aroused her.

"Get it Tommy!" Megan demanded smacking Tommy on the chest. And it worked, Tommy immediately stood up and walked towards the door.

"Why aren't you ready?" The guy at the door asked. He was Megan and Tommy's counselor, every couple was assigned a counselor to help solve their problems and their counselor was named Matt.

"Ready for what?" Tommy asked squinting to try and adjust to the light.

"Didn't you read your schedule? Every morning at 9:00 a.m. you have an hour of couple counseling everyday." Matt replied with a look of amusement on his face.

"What's wrong?" Megan asked showing up at the door.

"Get dressed, we have to go to marriage counseling." Tommy answered and started to walk towards the bathroom.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys! Please review! Love all of you! :)


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell? Couples counseling?" Megan grouched, she clearly was annoyed by the situation. She planned to spend the day away from Tommy, watching TV, or by the pool. But definitely _NOT _in couples couples counseling.

"Yeah, couples counseling, apparently we have an hour of couples counseling everyday." Tommy sighed, he loved being around Megan, but an hour everyday of couples counseling? Talking to a stranger about Megan and his so called "problems" just seemed way too awkward.

"Oh, great." Megan replied sarcastically, and hesitantly started to get ready.

* * *

Tommy thought that Megan was beautiful; who wouldn't? Almost everyone that ever crossed paths with the infamous Megan Hunt was blown away with her beauty. Everyone expected a geek, who enjoyed being bitchy. But what Tommy didn't know was what it took every morning to achieve that complexion. And much to Tommy's annoyance, Megan was in no hurry to get ready. It took Megan a whole hour to finish her makeup, hair, and clothes.

"While we're young..." Tommy impatiently mumbled. He was waiting at the door for thirty minutes and was growing a bit annoyed.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming!" Megan shouted and hurriedly put all of her makeup away. She took one last look in the mirror and tried to push all the negative thoughts away. But one thought became stuck in the back of her mind- _What the hell did I get myself into to? _

"Let's go then." Tommy smiled. Then reached his hand in his jacket pocket and pulled out a crumpled pamphlet. Smoothing it out, he tried to figure out how to get to their destination. After a couple of failed attempts, Megan snatched the pamphlet away from him and effortlessly guided them to the office.

"Men..." Megan mumbled under her breath eyes, and rolled her eyes at Tommy playfully. Tommy opened his mouth to return Megan's remark, but was cut off by the sound of a door opening.

"You must be Mr. And Mrs. Sullivan." The counselor assumed and guided them into her office.

"Yes, that would be us." Megan replied, and flashed a genuine smile. While doing this, she took a look around the office. The room was decorated with expensive taste. Mahogany flooring, glass coffee tables, and a dark leather couch.

"Please, sit down." The counselor insisted, and motioned towards the couch. Megan and Tommy both sat, and fidgeted. Both nervous, wondering if they could pull this off without blowing their cover. Both of them just wanted this hour to be over with, so they could relax or take a dip in the pool.

"My name is Nicole Matthews, I've been a couples counselor for 8 years, but I've only been working on this cruise for a few months." Nicole informed; Nicole was tall, skinny, blonde, and beautiful. It was a shock she didn't become a model.

"That's enough about me, tell me about yourselves." Nicole asked.

Megan and Tommy exchanged worried glances. If Johnny was one of Nicole's clients, then they couldn't mention anything about them leading to the case. It was way too risky; one person just had to do all the talking.

"Uh, we're um, from Texas." Dammit, Megan thought. She bit her tongue right when she said that word. They weren't cowboys, they didn't talk with a southern accent, damn, 1 minute in and they were already failing to remain normal. But Tommy saved them, chiming in just before Nicole got suspicious.

"That's right y'all." Tommy spoke with a thick cowboy accent and Megan tried hard to contain her laughter

"Oh, down south. How come you guys don't have accents?" Nicole asked, and crossed her legs.

"Well, we, um, Tommy, he's a garbageman and I'm an accountant." Megan answered, regretting every bit of it. Even though it was kind of funny that Tommy was a garbageman. Megan looked at Tommy. Who was quite annoyed that Megan said he was a garbageman for a living. But they both know they couldn't say their real jobs or else they might be in danger.

"Oh," Nicole said, taken aback. She pegged Megan and Tommy as smart, upper-class.

"So, what are your marriage problems?" Nicole questioned, eager to start working through whatever they needed to work through.

"I don't know. What about you Tommy?" Megan asked, which shifted all the attention and pressure to Tommy. Hey, Megan wasn't going to do all the work.

"Well, it all first started when, I, ch-, cheated on her." Tommy said nervously, he thought Megan was going to get all up in his face about it. He knew Megan was not one to talk about her feelings, especially to a total stranger. But, what was Tommy supposed to do? He couldn't make something their right on the spot, well, not anything normal. Adultery was the cause of many breakups and divorces so why not just go with it?

"Oh, I see." Nicole said, and looked over to Megan.

"How did that make you feel?"

"Well, I don't know. It didn't really come out of nowhere, we both were fighting a lot." Megan replied, and tried to cover up the hurt in her voice with a hint of a smile.

Nicole sensed something was wrong. She could tell that she had opened an old wound. And Nicole knew that Megan was going to be a tough shell to crack, but she was patient.

"Well, this was nice. I think I've got what I need to figure out how to help you guys mend your marriage. Tomorrow, you guys will both have separate sessions that will consist of thirty minutes." Nicole announced and stood up. She gave a huge smile at Megan, she could tell she was feeling hurt.

"Thank you Miss. Matthews." Megan responded and gave a polite smile to the younger women.

"Oh, please, call me Nicole. I'll be looking forward to seeing you both tomorrow." Nicole said, and shut her door.

"Seriously? A garbageman?" Tommy questioned and looked at Megan who was smirking.

"It was a lot of pressure okay?" Megan said defensively, who was not sorry at all.

"Sure. What do you want to do now?"

"Oh, let's look at your pamphlet." Megan responded, sounding a little caught off guard.

"Okay, but how about we get breakfast first?" Megan asked, while her stomach growled.

"Sounds good," Tommy said and started off to the breakfast buffet.

* * *

When Megan and Tommy arrived at the breakfast buffet, there was a good sized amount of couples there. But it wasn't overcrowded, so the pair got their food and sat down at a table for four. During their meal, a couple asked if they could sit down.

"Sure," Megan replied.

"Hi, I don't think we've met. This is Brad, and I'm Brooke." Brooke introduced, she gave them both a genuine smile. Brad was tall with brown hair, and dark hazel eyes that matched Megan's. Brooke was also tall, but she had blond hair and blue eyes. Both of them were very attractive.

"This is Tommy, and I'm Megan."

"Well it's nice meeting you. How long have you both been married?" Brad questioned.

"10 years, it's actually are anniversary." Tommy replied coolly.

"Well Congratulations!" Brooke exclaimed.

"We should definitely do something together!" Brad suggested, who was getting a little excited. Tommy caught him staring at Megan, and he began growing jealous.

"Well, we should get going. Megan and I have, uh, stuff to do." Tommy responded, trying to get away from them.

"We'll see you around." Megan said and smiled.

When Megan and Tommy finally got away from the couple they exchanged glances. They both knew this was going to be hard, but they didn't know it was going to be this hard.

* * *

Five hours later-

Megan and Tommy had gone to their room to relax, and just watched TV for a couple of hours. They were bored, they didn't feel like doing anything. Tommy was laying on the couch; he had fallen asleep. And Megan was watching TV, but really, all she was doing was looking at Tommy sleeping. Wondering if she had made the right decision not getting involved with Tommy. While Megan was daydreaming, she was startled by a knock on the door. When Megan went to answer it, she looked through the peephole and noticed it was Matt, their counselor.

"Hi Matt, what's up?" Megan asked.

"Well, there's a movie on tonight, then a dance afterwards! C'mon, get ready let's go party!" Matt almost screamed, from pure excitement.

"Okay, I'll meet you there in thirty minutes okay?" Megan replied, and quickly shut the door. Megan signed, thirty minutes to get ready for a movie and a dance?

"Tommy get up!" Megan screamed, and nudged him.

"What? What happened?" Tommy asked, still trying to recover from his unplanned nap.

"We're going to a movie, and a dance."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Sorry for not updating in so long. Sorry that I always end on the good parts... I'll update soon if I get some review! Love you guys! Please review! :)


End file.
